


Angel on the bus

by MarvelNaturalFreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, F/M, Gay, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelNaturalFreak/pseuds/MarvelNaturalFreak
Summary: Dean is agonised. Since his baby's engine is broken, he has to get up at ass o'clock to take the bus. He doesn't even get a seat. At first.And then he does...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	1. Mondays suck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> Sorry, I suck at summaries...  
> Anyway, I'm not really good at writing, and I don't have a beta, so please let me know if there's any mistakes.   
> Thanks and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Sorry, I suck at summaries...  
> Anyway, I'm not really good at writing, and I don't have a beta, so please let me know if there's any mistakes.   
> Thanks and enjoy!

Another day in hell. At least that’s what Dean was thinking as his alarm ringed at 6 am.  
Yes, he could have gone to bed earlier the day before, but where’s the fun in that? And now it came and bit him in the ass, because he couldn’t even hold his eyes open long enough to properly brush his teeth. Oh, well… White teeth are way overrated. He trotted back into his bedroom and threw on a hoodie and some jeans that were lying around, then bolted out the door. He barely catched his bus on time. And of corse there wasn’t a single free seat left. Great. That's why he didn't like buses and usually drove with his own car...  
He kept his head down because of all the eyes he could feel staring at him. (Another reason why he didn't like buses - way too many people in a very small space...) He couldn’t blame them - if he were in their position, he'd stare too… He knew he wasn't someone who people would consider extraordinary pretty, even when he actually made the effort to comb his hair and dress properly. Okay, some chicks actually seemed to like him, but they were usually very drunk when they approached him. Though these encounters usually, despite the amounts of alcohol, resulted in casual fooling around... And those were the rare moments where he could fool himself, think about how he was actually worth it, that he wasn’t just an orphaned teenager with no existent self esteem, and a little brother who made it even worse by being and achieving everything that he always wanted. Well, he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t proud of Sammy and his scholarship at Stanford and his beautiful girlfriend Jess, who wasn’t all bad for him. But compared to him, Dean felt like even more of a failure. And then there was also the moment where reality struck, usually right after the sex or the morning after, that he always loathed, when he couldn't fool himself any longer. But that usually didn't keep him from letting it happen again. Everyone seemed to know him as something of a man-slut, but he didn't care. The moments of pretend were kinda worth it. Not always, but fairly often.  
Looking pointedly out of the window to avoid seeing the proof of the glances and stares that he felt, he rummaged around in his pockets, hoping to find… Nothing? Fuck. Now he didn’t even have his his earphones to distract himself. It was going to be a veeery long day. 

When he finally got off at his school after an excruciatingly long hour without something to do, he already wanted to be back home. Yep, long day.  
But his day got a little better as he spotted Jo and Ash waiting at the school entrance. “Hey, dude, how’s it hanging?” and “Dean, you look like that last beer that you said you needed last night was actually too much. Are you alright?” were the sentences that accompanied him through the doors after he hugged them. “I’m fine, guys. I’m not as delicate as you think, Jo, stop making such a fuss about a little alcohol, okay?” “Yeah, yeah, go on fooling yourself, but we all know. Everyone except you.” “Yeah, of corse, I admit it, I'm a really bad alcoholic and I deserve the hangover. So would you please just shut up?”, Dean mocked Jo and the all laughed and resumed walking. Dean knew she was kinda right but he’d rather die than tell her. He did drink a little too much and it wasn't the first time, but he was so practised that he didn't really register the buzz. That could be good, or it could be really bad, he knew it, but he didn't find it in himself to care. Jo was just being overly dramatic.  
“Hey man, why did you take the freaking bus today? I thought it even takes double the time that even walking would?” “Yeah, that’s freaking great, but I don’t have another option. I wanted to take Baby to the grocery store yesterday, but her engine didn't turn it on properly, so I had to leave her home till I have time to solve the problem.” It really hurt Dean to leave his Impala at home, especially if something was broken. “So that's why you drank yesterday.” Jo concluded awfully smart. “Could’ve said something!” "Yeah, yeah. Because that would've helped with anything..." “I'd help you, man, but I'm no good with cars… But I really hope you can fix it.” Ash was telling the truth, ‘cause Dean still vividly remembered the time that Ash tried to do a simple oil change and managed to fuck up so royally that his car was beyond saving. Even for Dean. Yep, the man was a real wizard with a computer, but pretty useless for anything else. Dean didn’t even feel bad for thinking this, because he knew Ash would agree. But regardless, he was a really good friend and very good at poker too, much to the dismay of Dean’s wallet.  
“I’m sorry you have to take the bus for the next few days… If we’d live closer together I’d drive you but…” “Don’t worry Jo, I’m sure I'll survive. I'm just not looking forward to getting up at stupid o'clock every morning. Let's just hope I’ll be getting a stupid seat tomorrow because standing for one hour straight in a moving thing isn't the greatest way of starting off a Monday.” “Now I get why you are so grumpy!” Ash laughed. “Fuck you.”, Dean answered and flipped him off. They were joking around for a bit, 'till Ash took off with a “See ya later assholes.” down another hallway to his class. Dean wished he was in the same class with him and Jo.  
“I'm not grumpy!”, Dean complained to Jo. “Yes you are”, Jo laughed and Dean elbowed her. Hard, but not too hard. She might be like his sister and he’d actually be a little rougher with her like he was with Sam, but her mother, Ellen Harvelle, could be terrifying if she wanted to, so better not give her a reason to.  
"You're like a grumpy old grandpa", laughed Jo.  
“Oh, come on, not you too!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally got around to finishing this chapter... Hope you enjoy it! :-)
> 
> I'm hoping to post new chapters more regularly, but my life's a little inconsistent... But I'll try!

Castiel didn't care how often his brother mocked him for it. He actually liked getting up early and taking his daily run around the block.   
He liked the peace of the dark, silent world outside, that was only disturbed by the glowing streetlamp and the faint noises of traffic he could hear from the highway.   
He liked the crisp air flowing around him as he picked up a little speed.   
He liked running along all of the beautiful, little houses that were usually dark at this time. Which wasn't such a surprise, as "this time" usually meant around 5 am. And no one really got up that early unless they were forced to, no one except Castiel. And he liked it. It had become his happy place.

He usually returned home at half past 5, took a quick shower, dressed properly and went to make breakfast. At the time when his brother finally emerged from his bedroom, all rumpled up and with eyes that were barely open enough to see the lunch bag and large paper cup of coffee Castiel held out to him, Castiel was ready for the day. Not that he particularly liked the hour-long drive with the bus, but he had come to terms with it since he started taking little naps along the way.   
But this time, as they were finally sitting in their usual seats, as he was just about to close his eyes, something caught his eyes. Or, to be more accurate, someone. 

The one funny thing about being some of the first to get on the bus was that they somehow knew everyone now. Well, they didn't know their names, but they knew where they usually got on, who they liked and disliked, and they could even tell how they were feeling.   
But this time, there was someone new. Someone he never saw before. A tall, dark blond boy was standing by the doors, broad shoulders evident under the dark green jacket. His face, which Cas could only see half of, was stunning: full, pink lips, sharp jawline, long lashes.   
'He's beautiful', Castiel thought. "Huh?" Gabe turned around. "What?" Then it dawned on him. Oh god, he must've said it out loud! "Um, nothing?"   
Gabe didn't look very convinced and looked around, searching. Then, his whole face lit up like a sunrise. "Oh Cassie, did you ogle that cute guy with the divine ass over there? The one with the dark green hoodie that looks so stupidly out of the window the entire time?" "Um... no? No, I was just thinking and babbling..." "Really? So you wouldn't mind if I'd tap that?" "No, I didn't say that!" "See? Admit it, you want to play 'hide the zucchini' with him!" "No, I am not interested in having sex with him, no! I mean, I am gay and he's a guy and he is very handsome, but..." "No buts! Only the one, divine over there!", Gabe laughed. Castiel just looked away, feeling oddly ashamed, not knowing why, and said in a resigned voice: "I'm gonna stop this discussion right here, because it's pointless, you're never gonna listen to me anyway..."   
"Oh, come on, it's nothing bad, you know, being gay and doing what gay people do when they've fallen in love with someone... But fine, if you want to admire him from afar, it's your decision..." "Could you please just stop? And nothing is ever just about sleeping with someone, you know? Maybe I'd want to get to know him fist before I'd 'tap that'?" "Okay! No use for actual finger quotes... But don't come to me later when you're pining because of your fear of talking to people... I only want to help you, Cassie." Cas just looked away and didn't feel the need to answer. 

His brother was a handful, but they were inseparable for most of the time. Though they looked nothing alike (Gabe being short, blond hair to his shoulders while Cas was tall, towering over him with short, jet black hair that always looked a little rumpled, no matter how much he tried to comb it in the right directions), their characters usually complemented each other very well, Gabe's rather outgoing and loudmouthed nature countering Cas' shyness and awkwardness to a certain degree. But since Cas discovered he was gay, they got into arguments regularly, because Gabe, who was gay as well, always felt the urge to "explain" certain things to him, like how gay sex worked and so on. The first time Cas had been horrified, but by now he had learned to read the early signs and found some ways to avoid talks like these. Well, most of the time anyway. 

And for the whole trip his eyes never left the attractive person standing by the doors.

When they arrived at the school bus stop, he lost sight of the beautiful young man. Of corse, he was standing right by the doors, he must have gotten off the bus immediately. Still, Castiel was a little sad about it. He had actually enjoyed looking at him. He knew it was creepy, but he didn't care. He knew he could never work up the courage to speak to him, so he had to enjoy every bit he could get... "Hey, Castiel!" He turned around to see where the call came from, and saw Anna walking towards them. "Hello Anna" He said stupidly as response while she hugged his brother.   
Things between him and Anna still weren't the same as they had been. Half a year before there had been an accident, that happened after Anna told him she liked him as more than a good friend, and where Castiel had discovered that he was gay. Of corse, Anna had been hurt and heartbroken the first few weeks, but by now they had become friends again. But it still was a little awkward sometimes. Cas could still see the glances she threw his way and the hurt in her eyes when Gabe talked about why Castiel hasn't got a boyfriend. And Castiel had never felt so guilty, even if it wasn't really his fault.   
But they were slowly getting used to being back to friends. She'd even started hugging him again a few days back. 

After they talked a little about their respective weekends, Castiel and Anna said goodbye to Gabe, who was, sadly, in another class, and made their way to the science rooms. As they walked in, Ash already sat in his seat right next to Anna's.   
Ash was a weird person. He always looked a little like he partied the whole night, which, sadly, was usually true, only with the slight difference of the additional amounts of weed. And he actually looked like a stoner, too, with his blond mullet, plaid shirt with sawed off sleeves, and ripped jeans. But other than his appearance and the lingering remnants of the sweet weed smoke, he was a great guy. A little nerdy, and never without his laptop, but a loyal friend. And he somehow always managed to make Castiel smile. Like right then, while he was taking his seat. "Hey, Castiel, you look great dude! You're basically glowing!" "Castiel has found someone to stare at for the whole damn drive here... Gabe told me, the guy was new on the bus and Cassie was practically drooling..." Anna provided, voice a little too monotone to be innocent.   
They joked over his head and Castiel ducked down, face reddening. 

He prayed the teacher would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no Destiel interaction yet, but we're getting there...
> 
> I really love feedback, so tell me what you think so far   
> :-)  
> Kudos are appreciated too <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry for the incredibly long wait!  
> My life's kinda messed up right now, but I know that's not really an excuse...  
> Anyway, my brain's kind of on vacation right now so sorry for any dumb mistakes...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The cafeteria was packed as Dean and Jo finally went to get lunch. Luckily for them, Ash already saved them their seats at their usual table outside, so they made their way straight out of the big room, for which someone in the designing department has thought angry lime green walls were a great choice to make people hungry… Well, it rather made Dean wanna puke, so they usually sat outside.   
They greeted Ash, who seemingly couldn’t wait for them and was already half finished with eating. Why, Dean didn’t understand - The greyish mashed potatoes, the overcooked chunks of meat and the overly salted gravy didn’t really make his mouth water. “What’s the hurry?”, he asked him, not really understanding. “Well, I’m really sorry, but I’ve gotta ditch you jackasses today… My boy Cas, the constantly awkward and weird guy who sits next to me in biology, his friend Anna said something about him finding someone to stare at on the bus, and suddenly she wants us three to talk about it.. I don’t know why, I mean, it’s actually pretty creepy to stare et people… But she threatened to end me if I don’t come and at least sit with them… So here I am, dumping you idiots to listen to even bigger idiots…” And with a shrug he was gone.   
And of corse he left his tray on their table.   
He looked at Jo, whose baffled expression mirrored his own. “What the heck?” “Don’t look at me, Dean, I don’t get it either…”   
They sat quietly for a few more minutes, and then decided to go find a quieter place with less people. They both weren’t very comfortable in crowds. 

***

“So, Cassie, what do you wanna do about it? You are actually gonna talk to him, are you? Because if not, that’s ten kinds of sad…”   
Gabriel sat on the opposite side of the table and stared Castiel down with his glinting brown eyes. Usually, they glinted with mischief, but this time it was actually just a mix of rage and resignation.  
”I… I don’t really know…” “Well, that’s just great. Finally there’s something good in front of you, and you’re going to let it slip away? That’s just typical!” And as he looked away in anger, Castiel saw Ash slip into the seat next to him on the little table they always sat at in the break room. “What’d I miss?” He asked, looking at Castiel, then at Gabe, and then deciding that this had been the wrong question.   
“My idiot brother thinks, that I should go right to a stupid guy and ask him directly if he wants to have sex with me. Which I don’t really want from him right now anyway. Gabe wouldn’t even let me just stare at that bus guy in peace. What’s wrong with admiring him from afar? I don’t even know what I want!” “Okay, Cas, calm down, man. I didn’t even catch more details about what really happened, but it doesn’t sound as bad as Gabe makes it seem, does it? So you’ve seen a hot guy on your bus today and stared at him for a bit. What’s-“   
“He didn’t just stare at him for a BIT, he stared at him for the WHOLE DAMN DRIVE! And now he feels the need to play it all down!”   
He pointed an accusatory finger at Castiel. “But I’ve seen that guy! Stupidly hot and with a face that’s more than enviable! Even I would have made my move, even though he’s SO not my type!” “Okay, Gabe, I do think you tell the truth, but so what? You can’t *make* Cas do it! If he doesn’t want so, it’s his problem… By the way, great to know you are gay, I mean, my best bro is into guys too, so maybe I’d set you up? But you’re so obviously hot for that other dude, so…”   
“I’m not “hot” for that “dude””, Castiel said, with the use of actual finger quotes, because he knew that Gabriel hated it.   
“And because you don’t know when to shut up and just fuck off, I’ll just leave you here! And I don’t want to hear anything about this matter anymore!” And the last thing Castiel heard as he stormed away to the terrace was a surprised:

“Dude, did he just SWEAR?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for my inconsistency I'm planning to get out another chapter this week, this time finally with real Destiel interaction... yay!
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far, or feel free to rub it in my face that I'm a terribly inconsistent author... Sorry, I meant terrible *and* inconsistent...  
> And if you don't feel like leaving a comment, I'd love if you'd just leave some kudos here for me to find!   
> It would be really therapeutic and make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first chapter... I don't really know where this will take me by now, but I think It'll be 5 or 6 chapters...  
> I'm hoping to post the next chapter sometime next week, depending on the time I'll get, so bear with me.


End file.
